Desk Man
This character's name is not yet confirmed. "Desk Man" is a character that appeared after the game's official release and update 2. He is found in the grey house in Fazbear Hills. Desk Man is an 8-bit character added in Update 1 of FNaF World. He can be found in the 3D-Overworld version of Fazbear Hills. In Update 2, Desk Man has a slightly more significant role in the game. Desk Man is a gray humanoid that has light grey eyes and sits at a white desk. Every once in a while, it looks back at the player. You can find it in the gray house in Fazbear Hills. If you visit him normally before completing the game once in a save file, he will say the following: "What are you doing here? I'm busy." "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Now it's all a mess." "Of course now there is only one thing to do." "Come back later and maybe I will tell you more." If the player returns to him after completing the game once in Normal or Hard Mode in Update 2, his dialogue changes: "It's a vicious cycle, you know." "But then, most things in life are." "The pendulum swings one way, then it swings the other." "Now we turn to darkness." "Something terrible is coming." "Come back later. Maybe I will tell you more." After defeating Chica's Magic Rainbow, you will get a cutscene, with Desk Man. Once again, his dialogue changes: "I'm impressed." "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" "You deactivated my games?" "I didn't know what else to do. I don't want to disappoint." "Something terrible is coming..." "Her name is Baby." "I am afraid there is nothing you can do. It is too late to deactivate her." After he speaks, the screen flickers, then cuts to darkness. Two yellow eyes, presumably Circus Baby, can be seen in the top-right. A female voice is heard: "The show will begin momentarily. Everyone please stay in your seats." After this occurs, the screen flickers back into the room, where Desk Man's head is completely down, with a small pool of blood appearing on the desk, showing that he is dead. It is currently unknown whether Circus Baby killed Desk Man or He did it to himself. * The speech he gives may be a reference to how the fanbase tried to rush Scott Cawthon into releasing the game. * In Update 2, more dialogue was given to him. This makes him more significant to the game in some way. * Desk man is behind the origins of Circus Baby and possibly the entire existence of Update 2. * Desk man and chica in "Chica's Magical Rainbow" are the only characters in FNaF World to bleed. * due to said bleeding, Desk man is possibly the only human charater,or at least the only one thats not robotic in any way *The quote "It's a vicious cycle, you know. But then, most things in life are. The pendulum swings one way, then it swings the other. Now we return to darkness. Something terrible is coming. Come back later. Maybe I will tell you more" ''is referring to Scott Cawthon developing Five Night's at Freddy's Sister Location''. *The Desk Man fairly resembles the sprite of the man that appears in the Drowning Ending. *Some people might interpret the Desk Man as an overworked Scott Cawthon, due to the fact that the Desk Man says "It wasn't supposed to be like this. Now it's all a mess." and the fact that his head is on his desk, likely due to stress. **If this is true, then that makes this the 3rd time that Scott Cawthon dies in the game. *The model used for the Desk Man's house is the same exact model used for one of the wooden houses in The Desolate Hope, except that in FNaF World, it is fully placed on the ground, and it lacks a fence. *There was a bug where as soon as the player enters Desk Man's house, Desk Man was already dead on his table. It is unknown if this bug was fixed. *Interestingly Desk Man's Death is similar to Henry's Death from the Novel FNaF: The Silver Eyes. **Since FNaF World is non-canon, Scott can put everything into the game from the Novel, the Core series, and other games he created. **Also, the novel is only a retelling of the FNAF story. It is believed that the Desk Man is actually William Afton, the creator of Circus Baby. Category:Pages Category:Helpers Category:Characters Category:Characters not seen in FNAF gameplay Category:Unplayable characters Category:Mystery characters Category:Humanoids Category:FNAF World Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:NPC's Category:Deceased